Sleepless Nights
by Writer Mind
Summary: Hermione was crused after seeing Lavander kissing Ron, she couldn't sleep, she went to the Astronomy Tower bit she isn't alone


Hey! My name is Bea, this is a little one-shot that happened in the 6th book, also I wanted to said that English is not my first language so sorry if it could be a little hard to get, but never the last thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540 for helping me with my grammar. Enjoy this FIc and leave a Review!

P.S. I don't own anything, the characters are for J.K Rowling

I was lying on my back, still awake at 3 in the morning. Thank God tomorrow is Saturday. I don't have to wake up early and face him.

Well for starters, let's just say that I'm still kind of confused. I mean I've known him since I was 11, and even thought that he has been only my best friend (don't tell Harry that) for the past month (well if I'm being totally honest, since the Battle at the Department of Ministries), our relationship has changed, and he wasn't just that anymore.

I've been looking at him kind of differently lately. Less platonically, and more like I could be in love kind of way. I thought it would go away, that it was just a crush, and although our relationship had always felt different than my relationship with Harry, I've never thought that this was the reason. I was so very wrong.

It really hit me when they were celebrating the win against Slytherin. The Gryffindor Common Room was filled with emotion, every single Gryffindor was singing "Weasley is our king", and I couldn't be happier for Ron. But then, I saw Lavender Brown throwing herself on Ron, and I just left. I hid in the first classroom that I found and put a charm on the door so no one could find me. I cried for what seemed like hours, and when I was sure that every Gryffindor were already in their dorms, I left the class, putting a Disillusioned charm on myself (in case I encountered somebody). I didn't wash it off until I was safe in my bed, with the curtains around me.

I closed my eyes. It was bloody (yes I can swear) frustrating! Why in the world did I have to fall for my best friend? He would never, not in a million years, like me back, and the worst part was that I had to act like everything was okay. Like it didn't bother me seeing him with another girl. I growled. I needed some fresh air.

The Common Room was a mess. There were leftovers of the party; butterbeer cans, bottles of firewhiskey, and something that look like melted chocolate cauldrons. The Fat Lady was pretty pissed off. She said something along the lines of " The second time I'm awakened in the middle of the night. You have no respect!" but I didn't really care.

I went straight to the Astronomy Tower, quite a beautiful thinking place if you ask me, but when I got there, I wasn't alone. His red hair shone bright in the moonlight. It couldn't be him. He must have heard me, because, without looking at me, he said  
"You know, I couldn't sleep." He was looking directly at the Great Lake. There's nothing that I came up to said, so I just stay silence as I approach to him.

"You know, that was my first kiss."

I want to punch him. Why in the world his he telling me this?!

"Oh that's interesting."

"But I wish she wasn't though."

Suddenly he went "weasley beetroot" skin tone, and blurted something that I couldn't really get.

"What again? I didn't get you."

He closed his eyes, as he was trying to gain the courage to said whatever he wanted to say.

"I said that I liked another girl and that's why I wish she was my first kiss, not Lavender, her."

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. That was literally the last thing that I expected to hear.

"Well, have you tell this girl that you like her?" I asked.

Okay it was killing me knowing that he liked another girl, but even if it's killing me inside, I have to be his friend and forget about my feelings.

"She wouldn't want me." sighed Ron, sadly. "I'm not worth it. She is the most amazing girl in the world. She has such a kind heart, she will do everything in her power to protect the ones she loves. She is very smart, and she use all her knowledge to help her friends as much as she can. She is very funny, not in a 'clown' way but in a more 'intelligent' way. So no, definitely Ron Weasley it's not enough for her and…"

"Ronald! Stop!" I interrupted, yelling. "Any girl will be lucky to have you, trust me!"

He look at me for what seems like ages, and then, suddenly, his lips are were mine. The rest of the world just vanished. Before I was able to kiss him back, he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Her-"

I shut him up with a kiss, and again, the whole world just disappeared. I could feel every inch of my body jumping for joy, but the fact that you kind of need to breathe break us apart.

Ron was beetroot red again, his skin tone almost matching his hair. I didn't know why but I became really nervous and I didn't know what to say.

"Hermione, that was amazing! I mean you are the girl that I was talking about. I like you, I really do, and I know that I'm not really that much, but-"

I silenced him with another kiss.

"Ron, of course you are worth it. You are brave, kind-hearted, a good friend, and an amazing chess player"

He grinned at that.

"And I'm the one who never thought that you like me…"

"Of course I like you! The whole Lavender incident was an awful mistake. She was the one who kissed me, but the second I realised what was happening, I broke the kiss, and I tried to find you."

"I hid myself in a classroom and put a charm on the door, so no one could find me. I didn't feel like talking after seeing you with Lavender."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Ron, It's okay. Now, I don't have to worry. I was upset because I thought that you only seem me as an annoying know-it-all book-worm."

"I've never see you that way. Well, maybe at the beginning of our first year, but not anymore, not for a long time. And I will be thrilled if you want to do on a date with me."

Again, that beetroot .

"Of course Ron! I will be pleased! But we should go to our dorms, it's almost four in the morning"

He nodded and we headed to Gryffindor Tower together, with the biggest smiles on our faces.

Well maybe we could take a long detour on our way to the Tower.

The End

Thanks for reading and leave a review


End file.
